swordworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Character Growth (Book 1)
Character Advancement (page 88) A PC goes on an adventure, gains experience and rewards and uses those to become stronger and tougher than when they were created. After a session ends, a PC gains experience and can grow. By advancing repeatedly, a PC's ability points and class levels go up, allowing them to face off against bigger enemies and get through challenging situations much easier. Gaining and Spending Experience Points When a session ends, PCs get awarded experience points by the GM. For one session, you get 1000 experience points if you completed the session's goal, or 500 if you weren't able to. You can also get experience points for automatic failures (page 97) and defeating monsters (page 311). By spending experience you've gained, your PC can learn new classes and level up classes they already have. Following the experience point table to the right, pick up and level your classes. Character growth can be done as many times as you like so long as you have experience points. However you must spend experience points each time you level a class up. For instance you can up a level 3 priest class to level 5 in one growth, but you must spend 1500 experience points to get to level 4, then spend 2000 points to achieve level 5. You can also leave experience points to spend later, but you can't get back spent experience points. Once they're spent, that's it, so think carefully before you spend experience. (page 89) Major Experience Table Classes Fighter, Grappler, Sorcerer, Conjurer, Priest, Fairie Tamer, Gunmage Minor '''Experience Table Classes '''Fencer, Marksman, Scout, Ranger, Sage Raising an Adventurer's Level and Learning New Combat Feats By raising your class levels, your adventurer level will also increase. When you gain an adventurer level your HP, Fortitude, and Willpower also get increased. If your new adventurer level is an odd number, you gain a new combat feat. Look up any interesting Combat Feats that may fit your character's concept, choose one and learn it. When picking out a combat feat, you must fulfill the prerequisites in order to choose it. You cannot choose a combat feat with the same name multiple times. Ability Growth (page 90) When a PC finishes a session, whether they gained experience or finished their objectives or not, their abilities increase slightly so long as they're alive at the end of the session. First, roll two dice and match up the dice numbers rolled with to corresponding growth boxes on the character sheet. Next, out of the two that match, pick one and increase the number in the growth box by 1. The new ability has the growth points added in. Ability growth only gives 1 point each time. You can only choose one ability to increase from the two rolled dice (If they both come up the same number, the decision was made for you). There's no upper limit to this growth, so long-term play can lead to powerful characters. Modifying Numbers Upon Ability Increase When abilities increase, a number of other numbers change as well. As dexterity grows, movement distance lengthens; as constitution goes up, maximum HP increases; and if willpower increases maximum MP will go up. Since scores like HP and MP increase with adventurer level as well, each time your character grows, make sure to recalculate all your numbers. Again, if your abilities grow and your ability bonus goes up, the numbers (such as accuracy and magical power) which use that ability score bonus must also change. Update each number to make sure there aren't any errors. Gaining Honor Points (page 91) Honor Points show how famous and how good a PC's reputation is. Just by having Honor Points, a PC is shown to have some measure of good reputation. PCs with high amounts of Honor Points are well known, are called by special secondary names, and no matter where they go they are known. Honor points can be earned by gathering Sword Shards (page 268) and having countries or adventurer shops take them. In other instances, you may get them by completing reputable missions as reward or by being given items. Honor points gained from Sword Shards are acquired when the Sword Shard is claimed. Once the Sword Shard(s) are claimed, roll one die for each Sword Shard and gain Honor Points equal to the total dice roll. For instance, if 5 Sword Shards were claimed, you would roll 5 dice and gain Honor Points equal to their combined value. Every PC who gained the Sword Shards gains Honor Points at the same time (everyone gains the same amount of points, without splitting them up). If a PC gains over 100 points, they're seen as a seasoned adventurer. Also, you can spend Honor Points to gain things like items and rank, as well as housing and other gifts. These rules are not included in this book. For now, store up Sword Shards and Honor Points and reference the details in Rule Book II later. Character Growth Example (page 92) Wolf successfully completed the session's objective and got experience and rewards from the GM. When the session ends, the GM gives Wolf 1000 points of experience, 500 G as reward, and a further 5 sword shards. Additionally adding in the experience for automatic failures and monsters defeated, his experience points are pushed over 1500. Wolf adds these numbers onto his character sheet and takes the time to grow his character. First, Wolf spends his 1500 experience he gained this time to increase his Fighter class level to 3. By doing so, the actions which rely upon his fighter class will become better. His adventurer level also increased to 3. His resistance numbers go up and he gets an increase in maximum HP. He is also able to learn a new battle talent. Wolf looks at the combat feat list and chooses to learn Weapon Training/Sword. category weapon damage goes up by 1 point and he is also able to now use A Rank swords. Next up is ability growth, and Wolf's growth dice both come up as 4. Since there's no choice of abilities this time, he adds 1 to the growth box for constitution, and it increases from 18 to 19. Since his constitution increased and he gained an adventurer level, when Wolf recalculates his HP it's increased from 24 to 28. He's become stronger and able to withstand more punishment. Finally, he has his sword shards claimed by an adventurer's guild outpost and gets honor points. He had 5 sword pieces, so he rolls 5 dice. The results are 5, 3, 3, 2, and 1, meaning that this mission netted him 14 honor points. It doesn't look like Wolf's fame will spread by completing just one mission.